


Make Me Feel Beautiful

by CraftKookies



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: (Y/N) comes to Ivar, like she always does.





	Make Me Feel Beautiful

Ivar was in his room sharpening his knife when he heard her footsteps from down the hall.

With a sigh he sat his weapon aside.

In less than a second (Y/N) burst threw the door and slammed it behind her.

‘Your brother is an ass.’ she seethed as she marched to his bed and plopped onto it.

Ivar rolled his eyes.

This was happening far too often for his taste.

Ivar had a very distinct reputation after he had killed that child during a game; a reputation that left people afraid him.

(Y/N) was his only friend, the only one who wasn’t scared of him.

As children his mother would often tease and joke that (Y/N) would be Ivar’s wife one day.

It shocked the whole town when Sigurd began courting her, it shocked them even more when she accepted his advances.

Ivar didn’t like it at all, knowing his brother was just trying to steal the one person outside of his family who loved him.

She assured him it was not possible, she would never abandon him and she kept her word.

But now half the time they spent together she was complaining about Sigurd.

‘What did he do this time?’ Ivar asked tiredly.

'I know he is your brother but he is as much a snake as the image in his stupid eye. You won’t even believe what I caught him doing, I barely believe it.’ she ranted.

'What did he do?’ Ivar asked again, whatever it was she was obviously more upset than normal.

'I caught him…in our lake with that slave girl.’ she spat.

‘Margrethe.’ Ivar sighed. 

‘That whore, she is sleeping her way through your brothers, I wouldn’t be surprised if your mother has had her as well. In fact I think the reason I like you so much is because you haven’t stuck your prick in that rabbit hole.’ she said as she stood and began pacing.

‘I’m going to cut him into so many the pieces that all of him won’t make it to Valhalla.’ she growled.

‘Why do you let him drive you this insane, he isn’t worth the stress or the time.’ Ivar said.

‘Don’t say that Ivar, he is your natural brother.’ she sighed.

‘He has often said I’m not worthy of the air in my lungs, I’m allowed to say he isn’t worthy of my best friend’s affection.’ Ivar scoffed.

She sighed in defeat.

‘I want things to work with him Ivar, I…’ she paused as she sat back down beside Ivar and rested her head on his shoulder.

‘I need things to work with him.’

‘(Y/N)…are you with child?’ Ivar asked, a cold fear filling his lungs.

‘No…and without Sigurd I never will be. He is a cheater and he can be simply cruel sometimes, but he is the only man that will have me.’ she said sadly.

‘What are you saying?’

‘Don’t act like you don’t know Ivar, that in all our years no man has ever taken interest in me. Be it because my fondness of you or my appearance no one but Sigurd has courted me.’ she answered.

‘(Y/N).’

‘It’s true. As bad as he is your brother is the best I’m going to get.’ she said.

In all their years together Ivar had never heard his beloved friend sound so defeated. She always seemed so confident and sure of herself, to hear her say something like that was shocking.

‘What a foolish thing to say, you are gorgeous and I won’t have you thinking otherwise.’ Ivar said.

(Y/N) let out a sad chuckle.

‘Thank you, but we both know you are only saying that to make me feel better. Maybe you find me beautiful as a brother would a sister, but you are not attracted to me Ivar.’

‘What makes you think I’m not attracted to you?’

At that she sits up and stares at him.

‘What?’ she asked.

‘I have never given you a reason to think I wasn’t attracted to you.’ Ivar said simply.

‘You never gave me a reason to think you were.’ she argued.

‘Well we are friends, it would be odd if I casually made an advance.’ Ivar shrugged.

It was true he found (Y/N) to be a very attractive woman, and he would have told her as much if he didn’t think it would make her uncomfortable. 

She seemed to think over his words and deem them to be true.

‘If you are being honest then I am very cross with you Ivar Lothbrok. I tell you you’re attractive every time you doubt yourself.’ 

‘Well if I knew you wanted me to I would have told you every day, maybe then you’d have enough sense to leave that idiot brother of mine.’ Ivar smiled.

‘He really is an idiot, a big cheating rude music loving idiot.’ she spat.

‘Calm down little warrior, we can destroy him later.’ Ivar joked.

‘By the Gods I wish you had told me sooner, before Sigurd it would have saved a lot of trouble.’ she said.

‘Better late than never.’ Ivar said, placing a hand on her thigh.

‘I would have preferred earlier, you idiot.’ she grinned before pushing Ivar onto his back and straddled him, careful of his legs.

‘(Y/N).’ Ivar gasped, not at all prepared for such a sudden advance.

‘Hush, we’ll figure it all out later; right now I want you to make me feel beautiful.’ she said softly before kissing him.


End file.
